


Random Drabbles: Cody and Rex as Jedi AU

by dogmatix



Series: Random Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone-Jedi swap AU, Cody and Rex are Jedi, GFY, Gen, Obi-Wan is not Force-sensitive, Obi-Wan only not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex and Cody discussing Rex's padawan. Also, clones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabbles: Cody and Rex as Jedi AU

They looked so _young_ , most of them. Yes, yes, Cody knows all about the accelerated growth, and that was certainly a factor, making the clones’ signature in the Force an odd mixture of childlike inquisitiveness and deadly killer.  But even people without the Force were often taken aback when meeting a clone trooper face-to-face for the first time.  Though chronologically ten years old and physically twenty, the clones looked no older than eighteen or nineteen, which was probably part of why their template, the Mandalorian bounty hunter, Ben Lars, was so consistent about wearing his helmet - a habit developed early in life, no doubt.  Little wonder that beards and mustaches in all varieties were starting to be popular among the troops. Cody’s commander was still smooth-faced, though.

“General, are you all right?”

Cody looked up from the terrain holo, pulled from his musings. “Yes, A’den, thank you.”

“It’s not going to get any easier for looking at it,” A’den commented with a nod at the holo.

“I can try,” Cody said, “there’s still a day before the offensive. If I can find a better angle of attack…”

“Not as many of us would die?”

“I’ll never get over how casual troopers are about their own deaths. And _yes_.”

“It’s what we were made for,” A’den shrugged. Fitting, Cody supposed, given that his Commander had chosen a name in Mandalorian meaning ‘merciless.’  Not that it was confined only to A’den.  Clones in general had a very objective-oriented mindset, and there were even stories of them turning on the few clones who did betray their brothers and the Republic, and in horrific ways.  For instance, Cody knew there had been an incident with a clone named Slice, but since no body had ever been found, it was never officially pursued. A’den and Rift only gave Cody and Rex looks of too-pure innocence when asked about it.

And speak of the rancor.  “Cody, A’den, hello!” Rex grinned as he came over to give his brother an armclasp.

“Sir,” A’den nodded.

“Rex! Am I glad to see you. I thought you were being sent over to Christophsis?”

“The Order decided that even your tactical genius could only find holes that existed in the first place.  So I split my forces, and Christophsis makes an excellent place for my Padawan’s first command. Me and the second half of the 501st got deployed as your backup.”

“Rift went with Ahsoka then?”

“Yeah, he’ll keep an eye on her.”

Cody snorted. “If he’s not jumping off buildings right along with her.”

“I spoke to him very sternly about that,” Rex assured Cody.

A’den gave a little head-waggle that meant he didn’t quite agree but rank prevented him from calling bullshit. “It was quite effective though. They _did_ manage to rescue the Senator.”

Cody sighed as Rex hid a laugh under a cough. _Clones._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Ben Lars is Obi-Wan.


End file.
